


You Didn't Have to Ask

by Bucket_Burns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Wordcount: 100-500, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_Burns/pseuds/Bucket_Burns
Summary: "I had no say in this. Knew it a moment in. Never so sure, I knew it before I was yours."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	You Didn't Have to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Lyric Fic for Yours by Meg & Dia

Bucky stood in the doorway of the bedroom, enjoying the view. Steve had stretched out in Bucky’s absence, his left arm and leg spread out from under the blanket. His face was smashed into the pillow, where a small puddle of drool formed. The early morning sunlight shone through the cracks in their curtains to illuminate the golden hair that fell across his forehead. Bucky was just in awe. That was all his.

Steve’s eyes cracked open to peer at the empty space where Bucky had been. When he registered the lack of another body in bed, his head raised from the pillow to find Bucky. When his eyes spotted Bucky, he visibly relaxed, slumping back against the pillow but stretching his arm out toward his boyfriend. “Come back to bed. It’s cold.” 

Bucky trailed slowly back across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. He brushed Steve’s hair off his forehead.

“Marry me.”

Steve rolled over to smile up at Bucky properly. “Okay.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Today.” 

“Let’s go right now.”

“Let me get dressed.”

“You didn’t even have to think about it?”

“I’ve never had to think about it, Buck. I’ve been yours since the fourth grade, pal.”

“You’d really marry me today?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“I don’t want to get married today.” 

“Okay.”

“I want a real wedding.”

“Then that’s what I want too.”

“I want flowers, and cake, and guests, and suits, and some cheesy theme.”

“I’ll get you the prettiest flowers and the biggest cake you could ask for.” 

“You don’t mind waiting?”

“I’ll wait for you forever.”

“That’s cheesy.”

“You asked for cheesy.” 

“You really want to marry me?”

“It’s all I want.”

Steve pulled Bucky down for a kiss in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a tiny prompt fill for lyrics from my SteveBucky Playlist! 
> 
> You can follow the playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71MfuMrGnTfH26rLDOfWxf?si=8b92f52ed6204cc5) and you can find me on Twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/bucket_burnes)


End file.
